A Series of Adventures Part 5
by Masterob
Summary: Final Part, the Sonic portion, Team Dark accidentally activated one of Eggman's robots, so they ask Sonic's help to stop them, Raiden from Metal Gear will appear for SSB Brawl hype.
1. Main Story

**A series of different adventures**

_I still don't own a goddamn character. Rated G (as if), Rated R for almost everything. Will contain many plots that may interact or may not. Guest starring Eminem, Ludacris, AJ Styles, CM Punk, Edge, Randy Orton, Batista, John Cena, Shad, JTG, Kelly, HHH, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Undertaker, Kevin Thorn, Miz, Santino Marella, Maria, Tommy Dreamer and Shannon Moore. Partially inspired by the movie Crash._

What happens when so many adventures happen at once, whether saving the world from an evil organization, a demon, a dictator, an evil overlord or a man obsessed with robots. These are few of the many plots, there will be plots of everyday things, maybe not so everyday, but I'm not sure if you see a court dispute between a mother and rapper everyday, an interesting thing, or what if you get lost, battle in the seas, looking for myths, or even two crazy drug dealing overlords fighting for the right to be called a king. And even the problems that exist in New York City will be present in this story. So without further ado, I show you the many plots of the fic.

In the lab of Dr. Eggman, Team Dark, Rouge, Shadow and Omega are looking around for the arsenal. "Once we've found this place, we can destroy all of Eggman's robots, and he'll be done", Rouge said. They entered and saw so many robots. "Omega, attack them", Rouge said. Omega indeed destroyed the robots. There was still one left and very huge and destructive looking one. Team Dark looked in and saw some controls. "Maybe we can sabotage this one", Rouge said. Omega opened the wires panel and started messing around. The robot then activated. "It worked", Rouge said. The robot then grabbed Team Dark and tossed them off. "Mwuahahahaha, you thought you can steal my robots, you only destroyed the easy ones, now this robot will be your nightmare, prepare to die", Eggman said. Team Dark got out of there in the nick of time. "Dammit, we just activated the most powerful robot", Rouge said. "Now what?" Shadow asked. "Data analysis states that robot has a high power lever, we can't defeat it on out own, we need assistance", Omega said. "From whom, who's gonna…Sonic, we need his help", Rouge said. "You're kidding right?" Shadow asked. "We haven no choice, we need his help", Rouge said. "She's right", Omega said. Shadow pondered for a bit. "Fine, let's go", Shadow said. The three rushed to the Thorndyke mansion.

At the Thorndyke mansion, Sonic is outside playing soccer with Chris, Miles "Tails" Prower and Big the Cat with Froggy. Amy is watching from the window. "When will Sonic profess his love for me?" Amy asked. Cream came by with Cheese. "Amy, what' wrong? Why are you sitting by the window?" Cream asked. "Watching the boys play a game of Soccer", Amy said. "Maybe we should play", Cream said. "Yeah maybe", Amy said. Cream looked on. "Are you still lovesick over Mr. Sonic?" Cream asked. "Of course Cream, if only you know what it's like to be in love", Amy said. Cream nodded as she looked at Tails, Amy seemed to have noticed this. Shadow, Rouge and Omega arrived at the mansion and looked at Sonic from a distance. "I'm still unsure about this", Shadow said. "We have no choice Shadow", Rouge said. Knuckles came by. "Any reason you three are here?" Knuckles asked. "We accidentally activated one of Eggman's robots, a very powerful one, what are you doing here?" Rouge asked. "I saw Eggman with a powerful robot, what the hell did you do?" Knuckles asked. "It was an accident, this is why we need Sonic", Rouge said. "Need me for what?" Sonic said, arriving at the gate. "Sonic, we needed to talk with you", Rouge said. "Eggman has a strong robot activated, we need your help", Rouge said. "Come in, explain it to everyone", Sonic said. Everyone went in to the front yard. "Man this house is big", Rouge said. "Gah! What are they doing here?" Chris asked shocked. "They have something to say about an activation of Eggman's robot", Sonic said. "Me, Shadow and Omega went into Eggman's base to destroy Eggman's arsenal, and we attempted to sabotage a robot, but we accidentally activated it for bad, and Eggman is using that to his advantage and will most likely kill us all", Rouge said. Everyone stared for a second. "What the hell were you idiots thinking?" Amy shouted. Shadow glared at Amy, so she hid behind Sonic. "She has a point the three of you screwed up", Sonic said. "I knew this was a bad idea", Shadow said. "Wait a minute everyone, go easy on them, they made a mistake, they were only trying to help, this could have happened to anyone", Tails said. "Yeah, what he said", Rouge said. "Well I guess we gotta stop Eggman", Sonic said. "Omega said we were all likely to succeed", Rouge said. "Our chances increased, but are not definite", Omega said. "What do you mean not definite?" Amy asked. "What do we do then?" Tails asked. "We could call Team Chaotix", Cream said. "That will help our chances more", Omega said. "Team Chaotix?" Amy asked. "Yeah, what do we have to lose?" Rouge asked. "She does have a point", Tails said. "Are you gonna start kissing up to them?" Amy asked. "No, I'm just siding with because you are all being a bit stubborn about this situation", Tails said. "He's such a nice kid", Rouge said. "At least he's not as hot headed as Sonic or that Echidna", Shadow said. "Maybe he should hang with us, what do you think Omega?" Rouge asked. "He would make an interesting addition to our team", Omega said. "Well let's go in", Sonic said. Everyone went inside with Team Dark staying close to Tails.

Team Chaotix, Vector, Charmy and Espio arrived at the Thorndyke mansion. "We're here everyone!" Charmy yelled. "Not so loud Charmy", Vector said. "Sorry", Charmy said. Espio knocked on the door, which was answered by Ella. "So you arrived, come on in", Ella said. They went inside. "Anything to drink?" Mr. Tanaka asked. "No thanks", Vector said. "Nothing for me", Espio said. "I want chocolate milk", Charmy said. Vector and Espio looked embarrassed. "Coming right up", Mr. Tanaka said. Team Chaotix met the rest of Sonic Heroes in the living room. "Yo whassup", Sonic said. "So Eggman is creating havoc again?" Espio asked. "Yeah, one of his machines were activated and he's gonna use it to kill us", Sonic said. "It's all Team Dark's fault", Amy said. Team Dark glared at Amy, ready to attack her. "Instead of playing the blame game, why don't we just go after Eggman", Tails said. "That's smart thinking kid", a man said from a distance. "Who's that?" Cream asked. "Oh, he's a friend of ours, we met him a while ago, when we got the phone call, we asked him to help us, his name is Raiden, the man who helped stop Metal Gear Ray with Solid Snake", Vector said. "Pleased to meet you, I've always been a fan of yours Sonic, also or your friend Tails, I respect his genius", Raiden said. "Yeah, he's one smart kid", Rouge said, holding Tails close to her by his shoulder. "Well let's go stop this bad man", Charmy said. "Hold up, you can't rush in there without a plan", Chuck Thorndyke said. "Don't worry, we have everything figured out, we'll wait for him to show up in town, then attack him and destroy him", Vector said. "That sounds a little reckless", Raiden said. Soon, Bokkun arrived in the area. "Hey Sonic, I have a message from Dr. Eggman", Bokkun said. "Good evening Sonic", Eggman said on T.V. "Eggman, where are you?" Sonic asked. "I can't tell you it's a secret, just know I will be coming for you", Eggman said. "Secret? That's bullshit, just tell me where you are", Sonic said. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret", Eggman said. "You're starting to piss me off Eggman, where are you?" Sonic asked angrier. "I'll give you a hint, things are looking up for you", Eggman said, and then the T.V. turned off. "What the hell does that mean?" Shadow asked. The roof was destroyed and Eggman appeared with his robots Decoe and Bocoe. "He's up there", Amy said. "No shit Amy", Rouge said, pissing off Amy. Eggman attacked the entire group. Sonic ran in and tackled Eggman's robot, while Knuckles started punching it. Amy hit the robot with her Piko-Piko hammer, but it didn't do much. Shadow and Raiden shot the robot with a machine pistol and machine gun respectively. Omega sent blasts to the robot and Charmy stung it. Everything was ineffective, and Eggman defeated everyone and took them hostage, including Chris. "You did it doctor", Decoe said. "We finally got Sonic and his friends", Bocoe said. "I told you I would do it", Eggman said, as he flew away. "Oh no, we couldn't stop him", Mr. Tanaka said. "We need to save them", Ella said. "No, it wouldn't do, we should trust that Sonic will come through", Chuck said.

Inside the base off Eggman, Sonic heroes and Raiden are tied up. Sonic Tails and Knuckles are tied up one place, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Froggy and Big are tied up in another place, Rouge, Shadow and Omega another, Chaotix are tied up as well, and Raiden is hand-tied back-to-back with Chris. Tails woke up and saw the situation. "Everyone, wake up, wake up!" Tails shouted. "Tails shut up I'm trying to sleep", Amy said. "Ok we'll just leave you in here while everyone else escapes if that's how you want it", Tails said. Amy got annoyed. "Listen you little punk, if…wait where are we?" Amy asked. Everyone woke up. "This looks like Eggman's base", Shadow said. "Now what?" Tails asked. "We need to find away to break out", Vector said. "Charmy, use your stinger to break the ropes", Espio said. Charmy managed to cut the ropes that freed Chaotix, and they went to free everyone else. "We need to find Eggman", Raiden said. "Where could he be?" Chris asked. I don't know, we're gonna have to look around", Sonic said. Everyone was leaving the room, but Amy went to Tails. "If you ever get that sarcastic with me again, I will beat you senseless with my hammer", Amy said, getting her hammer out. Tails seemed extremely frightened. "Amy, stop scaring Tails", Cream said. "You're lucky Cream was here otherwise you would have been a pancake", Amy said, then left. Tails looked as if he were gonna pee himself, so Cream went and grabbed his hand and they all walked. They came across four different paths, one on the vent high up, one that looks like a long hallway, one that had many robots, and one underground. "Let's split up, since Tails, Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Charmy can fly they can go in the went, since Knuckles, Vector, Big and Omega are out muscle, they can go through the robots, me, Espio, Amy and Shadow can go through here since it's long and we can move faster, Chris and Raiden can go under", Sonic said. Everyone went to where they needed to go. The flight group went to the vent. "This place is so dusty", Rouge said. "Oh quit complaining", Charmy said. "Quiet or I'll squish you like the bug you are", Rouge said. "Hey!" Charmy shouted. "Enough, we need to get through here", Tails said. "Tails is right, if we're gonna stop Mr. Eggman, we need to work together", Cream said. They saw an opening, Tails removed it and the groups saw a bunch of robots down below. "We need to be really quiet here", Tails said. "OK!" Charmy shouted. "Shut up", Rouge said. Everyone quietly hovered over the robots. Cream looked as if she were gonna sneezed, do Cheese put its finger on her nose, delaying the sneeze. When Cheese let go, Cream started again, but Cheese stopped it again. After letting go, Cream was going for a third, but was prevented again, only for Charmy to sneeze out of nowhere, alerting the robot. "Dammit, you four move, I'll handle the robots", Tails said, going down towards the robots while the other four went to the other vent. "You think he'll be all right?" Cream asked. "If he wasn't, he never would have gone down there, he's a smart kid, don't worry", Rouge said. In the hallway, everyone was moving at the speed of sound. "So Sonic, after this is over, you want to go for a dinner and a movie?" Amy asked. "Now's not the time Amy", Sonic said. "Oh it's never the time for you", Amy said. "Just keep moving", Shadow said. Meanwhile the muscle is going through the robot area. "This is taking forever, why do we have to do this shit?" Knuckles asked. "Eggman's robots must be eliminated", Omega said. "That's what caused all this shit", Knuckles said. "Stop arguing and fight", Vector said. Underground, Raiden and Chris are being chased by robots, with Raiden shooting them. "Keep moving kid", Raiden said. They both saw a ladder. Raiden told Chris to go up first, and Raiden followed up. Chris made it to the top, and was pulling Raiden up, but he was shot many times from out of nowhere in the back. Chris can hear Eggman laughing. "Raiden, are you all right?" Chris asked. "I'll be fine, just keep moving", Raiden said. Rouge, Cream, Cheese and Charmy were walking through a hallway and they saw Bokkun. "You are not going anywhere", Bokkun said. "Piss off", Rouge said, as she and the other keep moving. Bokkun got rocket launcher and shot at the three. "What the fuck?" Rouge said. "You think I'm playing around here, I kill you Rouge, and you Charmy, Cream will be my new girlfriend", Bokkun said. "What?" Cream asked. "Girlfriend?" Charmy said. "You gotta be kidding me", Rouge said. "Chao", Cheese said. "Time to die", Bokkun said. Then he was mysteriously cut in half. Everyone looked left and saw Tails. "Tails, you're alive", Cream said. "If anyone would have Cream as a girlfriend, it should be me", Tails said. "How'd you do that?" Rouge asked. "I span my tails fast enough to make it a blade", Tails said. "Wait, you want me to be your girlfriend?" Cream asked. "If that's ok with you", Tails said. "Of course it is", Cream said. Tails turned around and did a yes gesture. "We gotta go get the others", Tails said. The speed team was moving fast and ran into Decoe. "You are not getting by me", Decoe said. Sonic then ran through him no problem, killing him with a Sonic Boom. "Let's move", Sonic said. The muscle was taking out the robots. Bocoe was watching. "Dr. Eggman, the robots are being decimated", Bocoe said. Knuckles saw him and punched him. "Wait, don't do it", Bocoe said. "Time to die robot", Knuckles said, as he finished off Bocoe said. "Let's keep moving", Knuckles said. Soon every team was at the main arsenal. Eggman was waiting for the group in his machine. "Hello my friends", Eggman said. "Eggman, we're here to finish you", Sonic said. "Sorry, that's a goal you'll never accomplish", Eggman said. "You can't defeat Sonic Heroes", Raiden said. "You, I though you were dead after my machine shot you, no matter, I'll use it to shoot you again", Eggman said. Raiden grabbed his Socom and shot Eggman in the stomach. "You bastard", Eggman said, and instructed his machine to open fire on Raiden, sending even more bullets into Raiden, causing him to collapse. "No Raiden", Vector said. Everyone ran to Raiden. "You…must…defeat him, I know…you can…do it", Raiden said, dying from the injuries. "You're gonna pay for this Eggman", Sonic said. "I don't think so, get ready robot, open fire", Eggman said. He shot at Sonic Heroes, but they all moved very fast. Vector bit the arm of the robot, Espio threw a shuriken at the robot, Big attacked with his fishing pole, Charmy stung the robot, Omega fired missiles, Amy used her hammer, Shadow shot it with his machine gun, Sonic Tail and Knuckles all rammed into the robot. "How is this happening?" Eggman asked. They all moved very fast, even though the robot was not getting destroyed, it was unable to keep up with everyone, they moved faster than last time, and the robot was starting to overload. The robot started firing bullets everywhere, hoping to get someone, but it didn't work. "They must be all fired up from the rage of Raiden's death", Chris said. Tails was on the back off the robot and had an idea. "Omega, come here quick", Tails said. Omega went to Tails. "Can you loosen this screw?" Tails asked. "Affirmative", Omega said. He opened the screw and some others and showed some wiring. "If I can find the right wire, here we go", Tails said. He pulled the wire and caused the robot to act strange. "Help me pull the wires", Tails said. They both pulled the wires and managed to break down the robot. "Good job Omega", Tails said. "You did your part too Tails", Omega said. Everyone went around the robot. "Any last words doctor?" Espio asked. Eggman activated a bomb. "What the hell?" Vector said. "There's gonna be a bomb explosion, if you don't hurry, we'll all die", Eggman said. "What, you can't escape from us again", Sonic said. "I will now", Eggman said, and activated something to close everything to lock them in. "Bye-bye", Eggman said, going up on his pod. Shadow, Omega and Rouge jumped on Eggman's pod keeping him down. "Go now, quickly", Shadow said. "What about you?" Sonic asked. "Forget us, we'd rather die than let him escape after what he did to Raiden", Shadow said. "You can't die", Tails said. "Tails, I'm sorry, it's something we have to do, to make amends for what we caused, please forgive us, and leave", Rouge said. "We better listen to them, lets go", Espio said. "Shadow's right, it's the only way", Knuckles said. "Good-bye buddy", Sonic said. "Good-bye, friend", Shadow said. Tails looked as if he were gonna cry. "Don't worry about us, it's not a painful death, go on; Cream, take good care of him, a man like Tails doesn't come around often", Rouge said. "What's that suppose to mean?" Shadow asked. "Oh shut up and prepare for your death", Rouge said. Everyone dashed out of there. "Good-bye", Tails said. Everyone waved good-bye. "Thanks for not judging us harshly like your friends did", Shadow said. Sonic Heroes ran out of there as the place exploded, taking the lives of Shadow, Rouge, Omega and Eggman. "I can't believe they're gone", Sonic said. Tails looked sad, so Cream grabbed his hand. Tails couldn't help but kiss her at that moment. "Isn't that sweet Sonic, don't you wish we could kiss like that?" Amy asked, but then saw that Sonic sped away. "What a jerk!" Amy shouted. Cream and Tails continued to kiss. "Get a room", Vector said. Everyone headed back home.


	2. End May Have Spoilers for other fics

Those were all the stories, but it's not over yet. CJ decided to broadcast his documentary in NYC. A lot of people came, it was more than a documentary, it was a thank you because people found out about the adventures; the Street Fighters, Kombatants, Inuyasha and co., Anti-Umbrella and Sonic Heroes were awarded for their deeds, even Tommy for taking out Tony. There was a funeral for those who have died. Chun-Li, Ken and Guile put flowers by the bodies of Fei Long and Ryu. "So long, good friend", Ken said. Liu Kang, Sonya, Jax, Rayden, Kitana and Li Mei put flowers by the bodies of Sub-Zero, Nitara, Johnny Cage and Kung Lao. "Cage, Lao, I'm gonna miss you guys", Liu Kang said. The Anti-Umbrella group had flowers for everyone that died. "You all did your job perfectly", Leon said. Tommy, Claude, CJ and others had flowers for Rosenberg, Bear and Avery. "The casualties of gang war, great American heroes", Tommy said. "What the hell are you talking about?" CJ asked. "I'm just trying to say good stuff about them", Tommy said. Inuyasha and Co., Spirit Detectives and Vegeta had flowers for Vega. "We really miss you Vega", Shippo said, with a tear in his eye. "Please don't start crying", Inuyasha said. "It's a funeral, people are suppose to cry", Kurama said. Sonic heroes had flowers for Raiden, Rouge, Shadow and Omega, the bodies were recovered after the explosion, and Omega couldn't be repaired. "Good-bye Shadow", Sonic said. Tails was crying a little, so Cream hugged him as he cried on her shoulder, with Cream also crying. "Oh no", Espio said to himself. Also coming there was Solid Snake. "Whoa, Solid Snake", Sonic said. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I never thought I'd see you", Snake said. "Same here, sorry about Raiden", Snake said. "He's a soldier, he does what he has to do, even if it risks his life", Snake said. "Right", Sonic said. "You friends are also soldiers, if it weren't for them, Eggman would begin his reign of Terror", Snake said. Sonic nodded and left the area. Jack Sparrow was there enjoying the food, but ducked when he saw the Straw Hat Pirates. Kino and Hermes also arrived there to see the party. The WWE superstars from the Chicago were also there, McClane, Iceman and Wolverine too, along with The Simpsons and Eminem, even Ludacris. "All right dicks and bitches, time for the movie", CJ said into the microphone. "What did he call us?" Leon asked. "You have a lot of nerve!" Tails shouted. "Now we're pissed", Chun-Li said. Amy got her Piko-Piko hammer, HHH got his sledgehammer. "I was only kidding, please don't kill me", CJ said. Everyone stopped ranting, but still glared at CJ. "There were myths in the San Andreas region, and they are true, but we took care of them", CJ said. "Now without further ado, we show you, Retards in the Wild!" Tommy shouted. CJ glared at him. "Relax, it's a joke", Tommy said. CJ still glared. "Hey you're the one who called everyone bitches and dicks", Tommy said. "Yeah, now just play the damn movie!" Ludacris shouted. "Fine", Leon said. They showed the documentary, which grossed out some, and interested others. "You've seen the movie! Now get the fuck out of here!" Tommy said, with him CJ and Claude firing guns in the air, scaring everyone off, with all three heavily breathing, and Freddy looking on smiling.


End file.
